


Worlds Colliding

by LovingDove



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Chuck will be called Chuckie in this story, Conflict, Crossover, Dating, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fun fact: Not Crack :D, Gen, Homesickness, How come there is barely any fanfic crossovers between these two??, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted to make this, I'm struggling with these tags, Just robots with feelings, No dead children, Romance, Sadness, Slice of Life, They are both creepy animatronic family food chains, Wholesome, lore removed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingDove/pseuds/LovingDove
Summary: After receiving many lawsuits, and on the verge of bankruptcy, the company decided it's time to shut down Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. Though as luck would have it, states away another restaurant is shutting down as well, where the crew can move to get away from the bad publicity. Will they enjoy staying at their new home? And will they become friends with the other group that is living there?
Relationships: Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chuck E. Cheese & Freddy Fazbear, Chuck E. Cheese/Helen Henny, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Worlds Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> A Chuck E. Cheese and FNAF crossover.  
> Fun fact: Not crack. :D  
> I know the idea is stupid but please bare with me. I really wanted to do this. T^T  
> I'll probably change the title to a better one as well.
> 
> There are changes in this that doesn't relate to the actual game. I’ll list them below, along with other information that you’ll probably need to know before I continue. Hope you like this! :)

In a dark room, four animatronics lay in separate crates, that were yet to be covered and nailed close. The room is bare, tables were carried away, while walls were cleared of children's art leaving old peeling paint. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was at risk of bankruptcy from piling lawsuits, which they believed was over the dumbest of reasons. It’s like none of the customers pay attention to their advertisements claiming _‘We do not hold responsibility for injuries sustained or death from animatronics or other circumstances’_ , yet they keep coming back, trying to find loopholes to sue them.  The company chose to shut it down, and is currently trying to decide whether to send the animatronics to another state to be used for parts at one of their other locations or if there was another alternative. It's been four weeks since they began to work out their plan.

While the situation unfolded, the animatronics watched as their restaurant was being taken apart around them, listening in what will most likely happen to them, scared of the inevitable. No more entertaining, no more laughing together while making pizza, and probably no more convincing the nightly endoskeleton to get in a suit. They knew that they would be too broken and ripped apart to possibly help enforce the rules in their new location. Reminiscing over what they will miss caused them to feel depressed over how they ended up in this situation. They didn’t realize their small mistakes resulting in a few lawsuits would cause their business, their home, to be shut down.  Now, all they can do is wait, powering themselves off, so they don’t have to feel heartbreak when they finally leave the only place they ever known. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours passed before there was a loud **_‘BANG’_** at the entrance as a heavy set man rushed into the building, shouting in an exhausted, but joyful tone “Great news! Another establishment is shutting down one of their own in a different state! We talked it out with them, and they agreed that the animatronics can be relocated in their building instead!” After he couldn’t see who he was addressing in the room, he sped down one of the hallways trying to find them, his voice fading the farther he went.

His initial statement was met with silence, until a few minutes passed and a small happy squeal could be heard from one of the crates. 

Chica shuffled before knocking on the side of her box to wake the others, ”Guys, wake up. Our boss said we’re no longer being scrapped.”

Freddy responded with an immediate “That’s great.” sounding happier than he has been in the last few weeks. A small sound of relief was heard as Foxy whispered “Thank goodness…” 

Bonnie peeped his head out of his box “So we’re staying?!”

Chica’s mood and voice deflated “No, we’re moving to a different area to perform now.” 

There was a brief pause of awkward silence, before getting a “Oh.” and two silent Okay’s, pretty disappointed that everything didn’t work out in the end, and worried about the future. The silence lasted for a minute, making most of them believe it was an end to the conversation, until Freddy spoke up. 

“Are we still going to perform?” 

There was another small pause before Bonnie responded “Yeah.” 

“Are we still going to laugh together, and make pizza for ourselves and the customers?”  
“Definitely! I don’t see why anyone or thing will stop us from doing that.” Chica claimed, sure of herself.

“Are we still going to try to stuff the nightly endoskeleton into a suit?”  
Foxy quickly responded with a “Of course!”

Freddy paused then said “Then we shouldn’t let sadness control us forever. We are able to continue to do the things we love. Entertaining kids, and continuing to have fun. Even though we will miss this place a lot, as long as we have each other, everything will be okay.” 

Chica and Bonnie responded with ‘Aww’, and a “You’re right!” from Foxy.

“Sooo, what’s the first thing we should do when we get there?” Freddy said, feeling much better from reassuring himself, and the others. They all chatted for a few minutes with Chica taking the lead in the conversation, enthusiastic about planning how to make the new place feel more like home.

Though their chatting was cut short as footsteps could be heard from the hallway. All the animatronics silently settled in place and quickly shut down before two people walked into the room carrying a few boxes. 

“Remember that we need you to guard again in three days once we get your office set up.” The boss said slowly walking to the door trying to balance the many boxes in his arms.

“Okay, and when are they going to be transferred, in case you need help.” The night guard asked while shuffling the boxes in his hands to get a better grip.

“Tomorrow, at 10 a.m., but don’t worry I got it covered, I already called some movers to help me out. And are you sure you wanna work with us still? We’re moving pretty far away.”

“Y-Yeah, I kind of like w-working here.” He lied, struggling to stifle his fear, while thinking ‘I sadly know how to handle them very well. I can’t risk someone innocent dying from these monsters, when I know I can prevent it myself.’ He continued “I was p-planning on moving somewhere else anyway. How far is it again?”

The boss chuckled before opening the entrance doors, “Two states away at the exact place that gave me nightmares as a kid: Chuck E. Cheese.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things. In this story, the majority of the lore is gone. The animatronics only try to stuff the night guard in the suit because they believe he is a endoskeleton. And I keep jumping in and out of the fandom so I forgot most (tbh all) of the lore and didn't want to get anything wrong so I took everything out. So just wholesome vibes here. :) And I wanted to make the night guard Mike, I might ruin his character on accident. I will possibly make a separate part telling about the weird info I found about Chuck to make this story. 
> 
> Comments fuel me! Even if it's just a reminder to make part 2 if I'm taking too long or pointing out mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, see ya! :)


End file.
